Hanasanaide
by clyne
Summary: Shuichi is taken hostage by his deranged fan boy. Yuki tries to shot the mad man down but hits Shuichi instead. Yeah this is a Shuichi leaves Yuki fic... Pls. R&R. My first story in so pls. be gentle.
1. The Price of Fame

**Hanasanaide (Don't Let Go)**

**By: Clyne Gray Erts**

**Disclaimer: **Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation… and Maki Murakami is not my name. In other words I don't own them. Don't sue me… kill me instead.

**Summary: **Shuichi is taken hostage by his deranged fan boy. Yuki tries to shot the mad man down but hits Shuichi instead. Pls. R&R.

**Warning: **Slight OOC's and use of bad words. Yaoi shounen-ai… umm let's just cross that out 'coz that's too obvious… Duh! It's Gravitation! Why shouldn't it be yaoi/ shounen-ai.

**Legend: **: Change of scene or time

anything in italics is the character's thoughts

**Dedicated To: **Erts, my muse

**Volume00: Prologue- The Price of Fame**

**(Shuichi's POV)**

I looked around the light filled concert hall that was so compact with people. Their deafening cheers and screams echoed loudly around place… "Bad Luck! Bad Luck!" They all chanted. Fujisaki, Hiro and I walked towards the wide stage ramp and each took our bows. "Arigatou!" I said happily to no one in particular. We walked back at the stage and bowed again; the big royal red curtains were closing slowly.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" K-san exclaimed. "Well… this is officially the end of our Japan Concert Tour and like the management promised, you can have week off before the World Tour." He added in a heavily accented voice with a bit of a smirk.

"Congratulations!" Sakano-san politely said to all of us.

A bunch of staff people congratulated us too but I didn't give much attention to them. I was impatiently tapping my foot on the smooth concrete floor and kept looking at the sign above the door that says EXIT. Right there and then, I was itching to run out of that door. _I want Yuki. I need Yuki. I miss Yuki so much. Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! _That was all I could think of.

Without noticing it, Hiro inched towards me. "I know what your thinking about." He whispered on my ear. "Go on! I'll cover for you." He added then winked.

I looked at my red-haired friend with a big smile on my face then looked back at the exit. I took a deep breath then ran like hell like there was no tomorrow.

I was just about a meter away from the hall when I heard gun shots, probably from K-san's magnum. I didn't bother to look back and just kept running. _"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"_ I thought as I headed towards the apartment Yuki and I shared.

"Yuki!" I yelled when our apartment finally came to a view. I quickly ran towards the door but for some strange reason I tripped.

"Shuichi-sama are you alright?" I heard a sweet but unfamiliar voice. "I'll help you up." He said as he helped me stand up.

When all of the stars before my eyes faded, I immediately looked at the stranger. He was beautiful _but of course Yuki is more beautiful_. He was a bit tall and had short brunette hair. He also had striking mahogany eyes and his skin was really fair and as smooth as porcelain. He was wearing a silver dot earring in his left ear and a cross shaped one on the right. He was also wearing a blue loose blouse with a name tag that read Mage pinned on it… _a delivery boy?… _brown mahogany pants and a very sweet but calm smile. _He was really beautiful_.

_Yuki… _I remembered then I immediately shrugged off my current thoughts. "Thank you!' I said as I gave him a smile then started to walk towards the oak door.

"Shuichi-sama." He called; I immediately turned to face him. "I know it's not much but please accept this." He pleaded as he handed me a big stick of strawberry Pocky.

"Thank you!" I said to him again as placed the said Pocky in my mouth. I once again went towards the door but as I tried to turn the golden knob; everything started to spin and then turned black.

I slowly awoke and found myself lying on a very big and comfortable bed but naked. My head was spinning and I can't barely move.

"Shuichi-sama, you're finally awake." I heard the same sweet voice.

I weakly looked at my "captor" and after a minute I recognized him as the brunette I met a while ago. I tried to yell but to no avail.

"Don't worry Shuichi-sama. Everything is going to be okay." He said as his voice switched from sweet to malicious.

He sat beside me then leaned over me then kissed me forcefully. _NO! NO! YUKI HELP ME! _I screamed in my head as the surroundings turned black again.

I slowly regained my consciousness once again, however, this time I had my clothes on and I was being roughly held up. A long slender hand was tightly wound around my neck and a gun was placed beside my head.

"Ah! Shuichi-sama has awaken!" I heard Mage's _if that really is his name _voice behind me.

"Let him go." A cold but familiar voice commanded.

I looked at the person that was at least 100 meters before me. "Yuki…" I weakly said as I recognized the blond who was also holding up a gun. _When… How… Why… Yuki… _These questions echoed in my mind. _Why is he here? When did he arrive? How did he find this out? Is he here to save me?_

"Why should I? He's mine now…" Mage stated as he licked the side of my face like I was a Pocky.

I flinched a bit but the hand around my neck and started to get tighter.

"Let him go." Yuki commanded again as he slowly paced towards us.

"Stop right there or else I'll shoot Shuichi-sama." He threatened as he placed the gun nearer my head. _Wait… did he just call me Shuichi-sama?_

Yuki just kept walking towards us but stops when he was just at least 50 meters before us. I looked at him weakly. His golden-eyes were so scary and his cold features were replaced by a dangerous one.

He just stood there but before I knew it, I heard a gun shot and the gun aimed at me flew away from Mage's hands. The hand around me was shaking and was loosening a bit.

"F$# YOU! YOU SON OF A B#$!" He cursed Yuki.

I heard another gun shot. As if it was a reflex, Mage pulled me and used me as a human shield.

Burning pain seared all over my body. Blood immediately rushed out of me and I found myself unable to breathe. I felt a cold salty liquid flowing out of my mouth and I was starting to fell a bit cold.

"Murderer!" Mage yelled at Yuki as he let me go. "I would never do that to Shuichi-sama! I was just threatening you but I never intended to shoot him. Murderer! Murderer!" he yelled over and over again as he started to run away.

I gathered my remaining strength and slowly looked at Yuki. My eyes widened a bit at what I saw. Yuki was shaking and his gun was slowly falling from his grasp. His cold eyes were full of fear as he looked down at me. "Yu…ki…" I weakly said as my surroundings started to become silent and become dark.

**Tsuzuku?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Shuichi: **looks at Clyne

**Clyne: **What!

**Shuichi: **I have a question…

**Clyne: **What?

**Shuichi: **Why did I only notice that Mage was calling me Shuichi-sama after he had called me that at least more than 5 times?

**Clyne: **Well you didn't notice at first because your head was preoccupied with Yuki and you were drugged by Mage.

**Shuichi: **I was drugged?

**Clyne: **sigh

A big cloud of dust was approaching

**Clyne: **gets a very big plastic bag and captures the said dust and looks at what he caught" Oh Mage-san.

**Mage: **You said I only had to kiss Shuichi-sama but that was way better! I'm proud to say that we did that! Wahoo!... But wait a minute… Shuichi-sama was hit… that was not in the…

**Clyne: **grabs a drugged pocky and places it in Mage's mouth Go to sleep.

**Mage: **faints

**Clyne: **grabs Mage and places him in his closet It's a good thing that I still have a use for you.

**Shuichi: **Ummm… Mr. Author.

**Clyne: **What again?

**Shuichi: **Can I ask another question?

**Clyne: **Whatever… tries desperately to close the closet

**Shuichi: **Why didn't I know why Yuki was there? When did he arrive? How did he find this out?

**Clyne: **I told you. You were drugged.

**Shuichi: **Well, I should have sensed…

**Clyne: **Go back into a coma… you're dying right?"

**Shuichi: **Oh… I forgot.

**Clyne: **looks at reader I know what you want to ask… Yuki arrived when Shuichi was still unconscious. Since he was narrating… He was unconscious! How could have he narrated that part? That's why he's confused why Yuki was there. Don't worry I'll answer that question in the next chapter.

**(Silence)**

**Clyne: **looks for Yuki Yuki-san! stares at the blond novelist I think I overdone his part…

**(Silence)**

**Clyne: **Well please review… Please please review! See you next chapter!


	2. His Proposition His Condition

**Hanasanaide  
By: Clyne Gray Erts**

**Disclaimer:** Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation… and Maki Murakami is not my name. In other words I don't own them. Don't sue me… kill me instead.

**Summary: **Shuichi is taken hostage by his deranged fan boy. Yuki tries to shot the mad man down but hits Shuichi instead. Pls. R&R.

**Warning: **Slight OOC's and use of bad words. Yaoi/ shounen-ai… umm let's just cross that out 'coz that's too obvious… Duh! It's Gravitation! Why shouldn't it be yaoi/ shounen-ai.

**Legend: **

ooooooooo (Change of scene or time)

anything enclosed in ' ... ' are the character's thoughts

* * *

**Volume 01: His Proposition; His Condition**

Shuichi weakly opened his eyes; wincing a bit as the blinding light from his surroundings harshly greeted him. 'Am I dead?' He asked his self with much confusion. 'No that cannot be... I still need to see Yuki.'

He slowly blinked once then twice and then waited for the vague figures before him to materialize and the pain in his eyes to subside.

'Where am I? He asked himself as his eyes wandered around his surroundings; brilliant white walls and objects were the only things he could see. 'This can't possibly be heaven... It's not my time yet... Yuki still needs me...'

"Shindou-san." A familiar sweet firm voice echoed around his surroundings. "Finally, you're awake."

The vocalist did not make any move as he tried to remember whose voice he was currently hearing. He tried hard to think but all that he could register in his mind are hazy visions.

"It's been almost a quarter of a year now." The voice echoed once again but this time it was accompanied by sounds of dawdling footsteps. "Everyone thought you were not to wake anymore."

Shuichi took a deep breath and then slowly turned his head to face the source of the voice; mustering much strength to do so.

"Seguchi-san?..." He said in a bit of surprise as he looked at the blond before him.

Tohma offered him a calm smile. "It's nice to see that you have awaken from your coma..." He said as he took a seat beside the latter's bed. "I was not expecting you to wake during my time of visit but I guess it's best for the two of us for I have the chance to talk to you before anyone else could."

Shuichi looked at him in a puzzled expression.

The blond smiled a bit more as he slowly rouse from his chair and walked back towards the half open window at the far left of the room. "We were considering to cancel your contract with NG Records because of the chaos that you caused." He said stiffly this time. "But we decided to wait a bit more because of Ryuichi's request."

The pink-head just stared at him, unable to process the sudden information that was thrown to him; his thoughts were still hazy and still at the state of confusion.

"It's a great loss for NG if we let go of Bad Luck..." He continued. "But then again, it is a much greater loss FINANCIALLY for our company after refunding all the tickets that were sold for your supposed to be World Tour, sending promissory notes to the people who were supposed to be guest performers in your tour and paying for renovations and rebuilding of property your deranged fans defaced and destroyed."

Shuichi lay motionless in his bed; slowly shifting his gaze towards the ceiling above him.

"I guess you are quite confused about the sudden turn of events. Since I'm the only one here, I feel that I am obliged to fill the gap in your memory." The blond said in a very formal tone. "After you were confined in this hospital, chaos ensued. You're "devoted" fans were enraged when we cancelled your tour. They are not to blame for they don't know what really happened; we have seen to it that the media would not hear about your **scandal**. But after some time the media got a tip from an anonymous person and immediately broadcasted it all over Japan. Fortunately, they missed the fact that Yuki was with you."

The pink-head's purple orbs widened. "Yuki!" He said as he instinctively rouse from his bed but after a second he curled up as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I advice you not to move for a while. Though your operation was successful, your wound has not yet completely healed." The blond said flatly.

"Where's Yuki!" He asked the latter as the pain started to subside a bit.

An eerie silence engulfed the room but Tohma immediately broke it.

"I don't think you need to know Shindou-san." He said in a very serious tone. "You don't have the right to ask."

Shuichi once again tried to rise from his bed. "Where's Yuki?" He demanded.

Tohma neither spoke nor moved.

"Please... I need to know where he is." Shuichi begged.

"Why? So that you can hurt him again?" The blond said sarcastically.

"Please."

"If you wanted him so badly; you should have considered your actions first."

The vocalist immediately looked at him.

"According to a witness, you voluntarily went with an unknown person."

"I did no..."

"He also said that this was all you're plan to make Eiri jealous!"

"No! His lying!" Shuichi immediately bolted up from his bed; not minding the pain he felt.

Tohma immediately turned around and eyed him. "Eiri confirmed this..."

Shuichi's eyes was filled with much surprise and confusion. Blood was slowly staining his hospital gown; the wound on his chest has apparently started to re-open. "Where?" Was the only word that escaped his trembling lips. "I love Yuki...he knows that!"

A smirk appeared on Tohma's face " But does he love you?"

**(Bleak Silence)**

"Shindou-san. You re-opened Eiri's wounds; that is unforgivable."

"What are you trying to say?" Shuichi said in a serious tone, a dark shadow of shock hid his face.

"Disappear Shindou-san..." Tohma said as his angelic smile crept on his face; walked slowly towards Shuichi's bed grabbing a long envelope on a table as he did. "There is no use staying here... Yuki already has left and your ability to sing has vanished."

The vocalist stared at him in disbelief.

"The bullet hit a bit your lungs and a part of your trachea... according to the doctor because of some complications and side effects of the operation; singing would be impossible."

The pink-head slowly sank on his bed.

"Think about it ..." Seguchi said then started to leave the room but suddenly stopped.

"Alright..." Shuichi said with a bit of bitterness. "But you should agree with my conditions first."

"I'm all ears Shindou-san..."

**TBC ?**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Clyne:** Grabs a hanky and wipes head That was hard to write... I hope this chapter is not that disappointing after almost more than a month not updating...

**Shuichi: **Yuki does not love me!

**Clyne: **shrugs

**Shuichi: **Yuki would never do that!

**Clyne: **Stop crying and leave so that this fic would be Shuichi leaves Yuki fic.

**Shuichi: **0.0 Didn't Yuki leave me first?

**Clyne: **Are you sure he left you?

**Shuichi: **(blinks)

**Clyne: **Disappear already; I can't afford to spoil the next chapter anymore.

ooooooooo

**Erts: **A bit of his trachea and his lungs? (laughs) That's hilarious!

**Clyne: **(eyes Erts) Its not because this fic is dedicated to you you can make fun of it.

**Erts:** (grabs Evil Tohma plushie and embraces it then looks at Clyne) Scary! (runs)

**Clyne: **Hmm.. Another chapter finished... Back to the drawing board again

**Clyne: **I almost forgot don't forget to review!

**

* * *

****(Review Replies Deleted as of June 10, 2006)**

**

* * *

**

**Clyne: (Next Chapter: Re-opened Scars) **


	3. Reopened scars part 1

**Hanasanaide**

**By: Clyne Gray Erts**

**Disclaimer: **Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation… and Maki Murakami is not my name. In other words I don't own them. Don't sue me… kill me instead.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3a: Reopened Scars part1**

Deafening silence engulfed the whole room.

"Shindou-san…" Tohma said with a stern voice as he once again turned his back at the pink head. "If you don't believe me… the contents of that envelope can verify everything that I've just said; the medical records and…"

"Shut up Tohma…" Shuichi said in a hollow murmur as he threw the envelope away from him.

Tohma's grin is now more evident.

"I only have one condition…" The pink head said as he held his chest tightly. "It's…"

(At a cafeteria near the hospital)

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Fujisaki asked the red head before him.

"I've asked the doctor yesterday and he told me that Shuichi's condition is getting better…" Hiro stated plainly as he looked at the cafeteria window beside him.

"But can he really live… I mean… he can't sing…" The green haired seriously asked.

"As long as that blond novelist is still alive… he'll live." The guitarist looked at him then took a sip of his coffee.

"…I guess so…"

"Well then… I'm off." The latter said as he stood up and took a final sip of his coffee.

"You're not going to visit him today?" Fujisaki asked in surprise.

"Nope… I have an appointment in Kyoto." Hiro said with a big smile.

The keyboardist eyed him then sighed. "Then I'm going too." He said as he gathered his things and then stood up. "I have to meet up with K-san today to fix some things at NG."

(Back at the hospital)

"Are you sure that's all you want Shindou-san?" Tohma asked with his angelic smile.

Shuichi didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes…" The blond's smile became wider. "Then everything's settled…" He continued. "Your request is not that hard to comply with but I do hope you comply with my terms."

"I know…" Shuichi said in a soft voice as his vision became hazy.

"Well I'm going then… thank you again Shindou-san." The blond said as he quietly left Shuichi's room.

Shuichi lay motionless on his bed. The pain was searing slowly and he had a hard time breathing. He glanced at the door as his surroundings started to turn black.

(Outside Shuichi's room)

Tohma still had his angelic smile on while he walked slowly at the hospital hallway. He looked content; was happy that everything's going according to his plan. He suddenly stopped and his smile immediately vanished when a brunette man with a pink rabbit stuff toy on his cowboy hat passed him.

"Don't hate me Ryuichi…" Tohma murmured as he continued walking.

The blond walked a few steps more and stopped. He looked at the room beside him which was a room away from Shuichi's. A grin appeared on his face. He was about to enter the room when he heard a loud thud as a door flew open. It came from Shuichi's room. Tohma slowly turned his head towards the source. His grin became bigger as he saw Ryuichi running out of the room yelling for a doctor; dropping Kumagoroo in the process.

Tohma looked at the scene then cleared his throat. He slowly opened the door before him and then closed it softly.

(Inside that room)

"Any progress with his condition?" Tohma asked the long haired brunette sitting on a wooden chair beside a hospital bed.

Mika just looked at him and didn't speak and immediately turned back her attention to the man sitting on the bed, slightly leaning on the headboard.

The blond's soft image immediately vanished as he walked towards the said bed. He slowly sat beside it and looked at the younger blond before him. "Everything's going to be okay now… Eiri." He said as he stared at the novelist's blank eyes and softly touched his pale cheek.

**Tbc?**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Clyne: **Finally found time to update. Sorry… I had an asthma attack before periodicals so I had to catch up with the lessons and the tests I missed…

**Erts: **…And Clyne was lazy the after those months… hehe. (Hugs Evil Tohma plushie harder)

**Clyne: **Give me that plushie! Its evilness is infecting you.

**Erts: **Yada! (blows raspberries then runs)

**Clyne: **:sigh: Anyway, I hope you guys ain't angry or anything because of my very late update and I hope this chapter met your expectations… Sorry it's a bit short. Believe me it was long but when I reread it; I hated a lot of parts. And my evil part wanted me to give this chapter a cliffie end hehe. Please review… since review replies with the fics are not allowed anymore, just leave your e-mail add or something when you want a reply and I'll do my best to send you a mail or two Ja ne! See you next chapter!... that is if you guys forgive me and still want me to continue hehe.


End file.
